Secretos Bajo La Tumba
by Aandy G
Summary: No podría empezar diciendo que esta era una linda y hermosa historia como un cuento de hadas. Por que no era así. Para él, ya no existía esos falsos y estúpidos cuentos con final feliz. Había madurado, pero no lo hizo a tiempo. No, lo hizo. /-¿Sabes Luce?... Hoy fui a una misión con Happy para pagar tu alquiler-/-Natsu.¿Porqué te haces daño tu sólo?... Lucy...esta...-
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la Autora al final del capítulo. FT no me pertenece, sólo la historia.**

 **Comencemos...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podría empezar diciendo que esta era una linda y hermosa historia como un cuento de hadas. Por que no era así. Desde mucho tiempo dejo de serlo. Para él, ya no existía esos falsos y estúpidos cuentos con final feliz. Era una mierda creer en algo que jamas va a pasar, las ilusiones son una perdida de tiempo. Era mejor plantearse desde una vez por todas la mierda de lugar en donde vivía Él ya lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Dejo de creer y ahora se da cuenta de que siempre estuvo engañado y ciego por no darse cuenta antes. Había madurado, pero no lo hizo a tiempo. No, lo hizo. Y eso le hacía hervir la sangre y odiarse a si mismo. Tanta ira que le daban unas inmensas ganas de matarse así mismo.

Recargo su cabeza en el frió marmól. Cerro los parpados y dio un corto suspiro. Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo terminando en el las hierbas. Natsu sintió como algunas gotas caían en su rostro; Sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz. Y sin mencionar sus ropas. Pero ni siquiera le importo, siguió ahí. Sentado en el pasto, recargando su cabeza en el marmól de la tumba. Abrió los ojos y miró hacía atrás encontrando una tumba frente a él. Una tumba hecha de marmól y granito. Que era decorada por una hermosa y grande hada hecha del mismo material que la tumba. Y enfrente de ella una placa con las letras L.H. Letras que Natsu conocía a la perfección Y por primera vez. Odió saberlo. Apretó sus rasgando con las uñas su piel. Recordando aquellos momentos vividos con la dueña de esas iniciales. Cuando la conoció, cuando la llevo al gremio, cuando entraba a su casa sin permiso, cuando se comía todo lo que había en el refrigerador y ella se molestaba , cuando salían de misión, cuando le hacía bromas, cuando la salvaba.. Era horrible despertar en las mañas sabiendo que ella ya no estaba ahí. No tenía ningún motivo para seguir. La única razón por la que él sigue, es por que sabe que Lucy nunca hubiera querido eso para él. Porque se lo prometió antes de ella dejara de existir. Y el nunca rompía sus promesas. Seguiría. Aun con ese dolor o ese vacío que estaba dentro de él. Por ella. Por Luce.

 **FlashBack**

 _-¿Sabes Luce?... Hoy fui a una misión con Happy para pagar tu alquiler- Contó sonriente el pelirosa. Erza y Gray lo miraron con lástima y preocupación.- Pero no fue tan divertida como cuando ibas tu con nosotros ¿recuerdas Luce?- Erza no soporto ver aquella situación y comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Era un dolor horrible para Titania ver como Natsu hablaba tan feliz con la tumba de Lucy. Todos estaban destrozados. Pero el más lastimado fue Natsu. Y le dolía. Le dolía ver como el pelirosa, hablaba frente a una tumba. Lo quería como un hermano y a Lucy también. Era horrible._

 _\- También fuimos a tu departamento y acomodamos un poco. Pero esta muy sólo sin ti. No se si te va a gustar el nuevo cambio, pero espero que si- Gray tampoco soporto ver así a el DS y sin pensarlo hablo._

 _-Natsu. ¿Porqué te haces daño?. Lucy...Lucy esta muerta- Dijo con una voz queda el azabache. Natsu sólo se puso en pie._

 _-Ell..Ella no esta muerta- Aunque su voz temblaba pero segura. Gray miro a Erza quien seguían con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-Na...Natsu no te hagas daño- Dijo Erza_

 _-Largo...LARGO- Grito el pelirosa asustando a los dos. Grau uba a decir algo, pero Erza lo detuvo. Sabían que era mejor dejarlo sólo._

 _-Olvida a Erza y a Gray. Son unos idiotas- Dijo el chico mirando la tumba. Se sentó en seguida de ella y comenzó platica. Pero él sabía que no podía seguir engañando-se. De pronto sus ojos se empaparon de lágrimas y se arrodillo enfrente de ella- Perdóname. perdóname Luce... No cumplí mi promesa. Todo esto es mi culpa. Por eso ya no estas aquí conmigo. Hubiera preferido ser mil veces yo. Perdóname- Sollozaba el pelirosa. Después de algunos minutos el moreno miro la tumba y volvió a sonreír- Bueno... Como te contaba Happy y yo...-_

 _Y desde ese día el DS todos los días se sentaba cerca de la tuba y comenzaba una platica de todo lo que hizo. Siempre estaba recargado cerrando los ojos recordando a la rubia. Sólo salía de misiones junto con Happy, pero después regresaba al cementerio. Happy también acompañaba a Natsu algunas veces. Pero Natsu la mayoría quiere ir sólo sin la compañía de nadie, por eso el gato azul, siempre se quedaba con Wendy y Charle._

 **Fin Del FlashBack**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Les gusto?... Si tan siquiera logre llegarlos a interesar hagan saber onegai. La verdad yo lloré escribiendo este capítulo. Se me hizo muy triste pensar a Natsu sentado junto a una tumba platicando con una tumba T_T. Fue algo doloroso. Bueno arigatou por tomar el tiempo de leer este corto capítulo. Tomen-lo como prólogo. otra cosa la foto que tiene esta historia. Si esta muy fea es por que yo la pinte. Jejeje... Es que la vi sin color y quise pintarla pero me salio muy mal. Gomen . Salduos nos leemos pronto.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas al final del capítulos**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Buenos días a todos!- Saludo animada la albina. Todos regresaron el saludo con energía. El gremio no había cambiado mucho. Bueno, después de la pelea contra Zeref y Acnología casi todo había vuelto a ser como antes. Remodelaron un poco el lugar ahora era un poco más grande y para bien más magos se habían unido.

-Hola Mira- La chica miro a el gato azulado con alas. Venía junto con Wendy y Charles. Wendy había crecido mucho parecía más madura. ¿Y que hablar de Charles? Ahora era toda una humana de cabellos albinos en onda

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo les a ido en la misión?- Sirvió un poco de cerveza en los tarros. Aun con esa bella sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-¡Fue genial! Había pescado- Hablo el felino dichoso. Baba escurría por su boca hasta el suelo. La pequeña albina lo miro con desagrado.

-Happy deja de babear- Ordeno Charles viendo a el felino molesta. El gato obedeció rápidamente.

-Mira ¿no sabes nada de Natsu-San?- Mirajane miro con tristeza el suelo. Negó con la cabeza. Hace ya dos semanas el chico había desaparecido y no había rastro de él. Sí. Algunas veces se desaparecía, pero sólo por dos o cinco días. Nunca pasaba más días. Aunque siempre rondaba poco tiempo para almorzar o por misiones.

-Ya a pasado una semana- Erza se unió la la conversación. Estaba preocupada por su amigo.- ¿Dónde demonios podrá estar?.-

-¿Quién?- Sobresalto a los presentes. El gran Salamander había aparecido. Erza miro con enfado a Natsu y se acerco peligrosamente. Él ni se inmuto.

-Vaya hasta que te digna a aparecer. ¿Dónde estabas?- Ellos preocupados y él solo llega como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-Tsk... Eso no te importa- No era ningún niño al que necesitara que lo cuiden. El podía hacerlo solo. Rodeo a Titania y se dirigió a Mirajane.

-Natsu estábamos preocupado...-

-Entiende de una jodida vez Erza. No soy ningún puto niño que necesita que lo cuiden- Todos miraron desconcertados al chico.-... Nos vemos luego- Salio del gremio en absoluto silencio. El felino azul iba a seguir al chico, pero un brazo le detuvo. Observo como Erza miraba con seriedad por donde el moreno había desaparecido. Supo que era mejor dejar a Natsu solo en esos momentos.

-Pobre Natsu-San- Susurro la adolescente mirando el suelo. Sus ojos demostraban tristeza y pena.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se acabo la fiesta? ¡No hay que dejar que ese Salamander nos amargue el día!- Opino con animo Gajeel sentado al lado de Levy y Lily. Los demás pensaron por segundos para después gritar animosos y seguir siendo el mismo gremio de antes. Aunque todos sabían que ya no podría ser nada igual. Dejando de serlo hace dos años.

.

 _"Natsu, ¿Cuál te parece que me queda mejor? ¿El rojo o el negro?- El chico suspiro con aburrimiento. Lanzo su cuerpo hacia atrás, aplastando el edredón._

 _-¿Porqué me preguntas a mi? Sabes que no soy bueno en esas cosas- Dijo con un tono molesto. Fijo su vista en el techo. Su compañera tardaba demasiado para escoger un estúpido vestido. ¿Qué le pasaba a las chicas? El solamente se había puesto su ropa típica. Era una fiesta entre amigos, no una invitación al festejo del Rey. La rubia era rara. Muy rara._

 _-Natsu, es obvio que tú no vas a entender. Eres un tonto.- Sonrió con malicia. Levanto la cabeza y miro a la chica frente a él. Era tan divertido ver como Lucy inflaba sus mejillas y su rostro de volvía de un color escarlata por el enfado. Se veía adorable. Claro que no le diría. Sería algo muy vergonzoso._

 _-No te enfades Lucy. Asustas con esa cara, pareces un horrible ogro- Quería ver a Lucy molesta. Era su pasatiempo ¿no?._

 _-¿Sabes qué?. LARGO DE AQUÍ DRAGNEEL- Se escucho un estruendo por toda la habitación, para luego ser seguido por un grito masculino. Lucy había tirado a Natsu por la ventana. Mientras el chico se quejaba en el suelo, la chica escogía tranquilamente el vestido. -El negro será.-_

 _-Ay...ay..ay. Eso me dolió- El chico se sobaba la parte afectada del golpe que se dio._

 _._

 _-Lucy pesas mucho- Se quejo el chico cargando a una ebria Lucy. Está le dio un fuerte zape al pelirosa con molestia.- ¿Y eso por que fue?-_

 _-No..Hip...s..hip..y gorda- Dijo la chica mirando a Natsu._

 _-Yo no dije que fueras gorda. Dije que pesas mucho- Aclaro Natsu dejando a Lucy en su cama. Después que que Lucy terminara de arreglarse y Natsu dejara de quejarse, fueron al gremio listos para festejar la remodelación de Fairy Tail. Todos los habían estado esperando entre ellos Happy quien había llegado antes junto con Wendy y Charles. Cinco horas ya habían pasado y Natsu decidió llevar a Lucy a su departamento, la chica tomo demasiado._

 _-Tonto - Susurro la chica acurrucando su cuerpo en las cobijas, quedando completamente dormida. Natsu contemplo a su amiga por vario tiempo. Sonrió con ternura. Lucy era tan dulce cuando dormía. No lo había dicho antes, pero la rubia hablaba cuando dormitaba. Y en varias ocasiones había escuchado su nombre. A veces quisiera saber lo que Lucy soñaba. Acarició con su pulgar la mejilla de la chica. Era tan suave y delicada. Una linda sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de la chica de cabellera dorada._

 _-Lucy ¿cómo es posible que no te des cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti? Tu eres la tonta-_

 _._

 _-¿Qué es este lugar?- Miro con asco el alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de esa viscosidad. Tanto que le daban unas ganas inmensas de soltar del estómago._

 _-Nos es tan malo Lucy- Menciono el chico con su típica sonrisa. Bueno, eso duro sólo 10 segundos ya que sus fosas nasales fueron inundadas por un horrible y apestoso olor dejando K.O. en segundos._

 _-"Nos es tan malo Lucy"- Imitó la rubia mirando a su compañero en el suelo. Ella también había logrado olfatear aquel olor, pero su nariz no era tan desarrollada como la del pelirosa, así que no era tan notable._

 _-¿Qué es ese horrible aroma?- Se levanto con un leve dolor en la cabeza. Lucy lo miraba burlesca- No te burles- La chica soltó una carcajada._

- _Jajaja..Lo siento-_

 _._

 _-_ ¿Porqué deje que pasara esto?- Acarició con dulzura el collar entre sus manos.

.

 _-Oye Natsu deja eso- Regaño la rubia mirando como el chico peleaba con un niño por un algodón. Era tan infantil._

 _-Quita tus sucias manos de mi algodón, anciano - Dijo el pequeño niño cabreando a Natsu._

 _-¿Qué me dijiste mocoso?- Ok. Esto se estaba poniendo muy mal. Lucy miraba con cansancio la escena._

 _-Natsu dale al pobre niño el dulce- Ordenó Lucy mirando harta la situación . Natsu solo la miro y obedeció dejando en paz al niño. E pequeño sonrió triunfante._

 _-Gracias anciana- Lucy miro sorprendida al niño. ¿Cómo le había llamado? Ese mocoso. Pero parecía que alguien le había ganado la jugada ahora el niño se encontraba llorando mientras su algodón se quemaba. Sonrió con malicia. Natsu había quemado el dulce del pequeño.- MAMAAAAAA- El pequeño corrió en busca de su madre._

 _-Pequeño mocoso- Dijo el pelirosa sonriendo orgulloso. Lucy lo miro con desaprobación.- ¿Qué?-_

 _-Esta mal Natsu.- Mentira. Por dentro estaba gritando de felicidad. Pero la culpabilidad la invadió._

 _-Hace unos momentos te vi contenta-_

 _-Si, pero es un niño-_

 _-¿Eso que?-_

 _-Natsu... ¿A ti no te gustan los niños?_

 _-Si me gustan. Pero...-_

 _-Natsu, Lucy. Los encontré- Wendy llego corriendo junto a Charles y Happy._

.

- _Lucy mira lo que gane para ti- Un muy emocionado pelirosa le entrego un lindo collar a su rubia amiga._

 _-Wow... Que bonito-_

 _-Siempre te protegerá, al igual que yo. Es una promesa._

 _._

-Una promesa que nunca volví realidad- Sintió como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Fue tan débil. No pudo cumplir esa promesa. Todo era su culpa. Todo.

-Natsu ¿estas bien?- Seco rápidamente sus lágrimas. Miro la ventana de la habitación. Happy miraba con preocupación a su amigo. Natsu sólo asintió.- Natsu los dos sabemos que no lo estas.-

-Estoy bien Happy. Deberías estar con Wendy- Escondió su rostro en la oscura habitación la cual estaba en penumbra.

-Natsu me preocupas. Entiendo que extrañas a Lucy-

-Cállate- Susurro

-Pero ya han pasado dos años

-Cállate-

\- A todos nos dolió la muerte de Lucy y me incluyo yo quería demasiado a Lucy todavía la sigo queriendo y desearía volver a verla-

-Cierra el pico-

\- Pero ya todos lo superaron. Yo lo estoy intentando y creo que tu tambié...-

-QUE CIERRES EL PUTO HOCICO- El rugido inundo todo el lugar , dejando al felino aterrorizado. Natsu nunca le había gritado de aquella manera. Estaba asustado, el Natsu que conocía hace años ya no existía , ahora sólo era un cuerpo sin alma. Lágrimas de sus ojos amenazaron a salir y sin poder evitarlo comenzó en llanto. Natsu lo miro y la culpa lo lleno, se iba a disculpar, pero algo se lo impedía. El semblante serio de antes volvió y solo pudo mirar como Happy lloraba en el suelo.

-Lo siento. No te vuelvo a molestar.- Alas aparecieron en los costados del gato.- Sólo quiero decirte que, extraño al Natsu de antes- Salio de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Le lastimaba el ver sufrir a Natsu. A el también se le desgarro el alma al saber que Lucy había muerto, siempre tenía pesadilla sobre aquel día. El saber que Lucy ya no estaba era horrible. Pero con el tiempo acepto la muerte de su amiga, pero Natsu parecía no querer hacerlo.

-Yo también- Un débil susurro que desapareció en el viento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola ¿Les gusto?. Espero que si. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron el apoyo para seguir esta historia.**

 **Lo sé mucho flashback, pero es para ponerle un poco más de sentimiento. Pobre Natsu como lo hago sufrir.**

 **Como han de haber notado cambie la imagen de la historia, esta imagen esta mejor a la que puse antes (la cual era la imagen que yo pinte) esta me gusta más ¿a ustedes no?**

 **Giuly DG: Me alegra que te haya llamado la atención. Espero y este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Nivi Shina: Gracias por comentar. Jejejejejeje... ¿Enserio te parece demasiado triste? Yo no soy experta en lo triste. Me siento alagada n_n. Bueno espero y te guste este capítulo.**

 **Sole Cheney: Gracias amiga eres muy amable n_n. No se de donde se me ocurrió este historia sólo salen de mi loca y retorcida mente que tengo. ¿Te gusto este capítulo? Espero que si y sino fue así tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Besos**

 **Lady-werempire: Espero y este capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar. Abrazos**

 **Tity Bluewolf: T_T Me has hecho muy feliz con esas hermosas palabras. Yo también sufro al ver a Natsu sufrir. Pero yo sólo le hago caso a mi loca mente n_n. Me alegra que te guste y me espero te guste este capítulo. Perdón por tardar u.u hace creo dos o una semana tuve exámenes y estuve muy ocupada y hasta ahora a podido seguir. Lo bueno es que ya voy para las vacaciones y tendré más tiempo para escribir. Saludos**

 **Edwinedx: Pss... Hoy es 8 de Mayo. Perdón por tardar como dije ocupada, pero ahora tratare de tomarle más tiempo a mis historias. Espero y te haya gustado. Saludos**

 **Rose: Lo sé, lo sé. Soy muy mala con Natsu u.u. Y lamento informar que tal vez lo sea aun más en los siguientes. No aseguro nada. Pero aguntaremos como machas que somos ¿no?. Ok no. Espero y te haya gustado. Saludos y besos.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
